onceuponatime_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula
Ursula is a recurring character on ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Merrin Dungey and was previously voiced by Yvette-Nicole Brown. Ursula is the Goddess of the sea, who, by legend, grants mermaids legs once a year. However, Ursula is also a wicked Sea Witch, who joins forces with Cruella, Maleficent, and Mr. Gold in order to obtain a happy ending. Ursula is one of the four main antagonists of Season 4B. Series Season 3 Ariel Ursula is constantly mentioned throughout the episode, with most people believing her to be a myth. Regina takes this opportunity and impersonates the goddess of the sea, tricking Ariel. Ursula, however, is not very happy with this and when Regina returns to her castle, Ursula appears in the mirror and threatens Queen Regina, that if she ever pretended to be her again, she'd find out just how real she is. The Jolly Roger Ursula can be seen on Eric's clasp. Season 4 Heroes and Villains While doing laundry in the woods, Belle is kidnapped by Maleficent, who demands that Rumplestiltskin meet her with the Gauntlet. When Rumple shows up, he quickly overpowers Maleficent and lifts her into the air. He asks her if she has any last words and she announces that she is not alone. At this point Ursula arrives and wraps her tentacles around Belle's neck. Cruella arrives also and they demand that he give them the Gauntlet. He refuses and Cruella tells Ursula to crush Belle. Ursula begins to do so but he stops her and tosses Cruella the Gauntlet and they disappear. However, Rumple later tracks them back down and takes the Gauntlet. Much later, Mr. Gold tracks Ursula down in New York City, where she is working at Aquarium. He tells that someone known as "The Author" could get them a happy ending. Darkess on the Edge of Town Ursula and Gold travel over to the Feinberg residence where Cruella lives with her husband. The two of the talk Cruella into helping them with their plot and she agrees and the three of them leave town, but not before stopping for fast food. Later, the three villains arrive at the town line of Storybrooke and Ursula and Cruella trick Regina into letting them into Storybrooke after feeding them information about the Chernabog and claiming that they are out for redemption. Ursula's information proves correct and they get in, much to the dismay of the Mary Margaret and David, who alert them that if they ever inform Emma or anyone of what happened between them in the Enchanted Forest, they will personally rip out their hearts. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Ursula meets Cruella and Maleficent, after being tricked into coming to Maleficent's castle by Rumplestiltskin. Rumple gathers them together and informs them of his plan to get the villains a happy ending and they agree to help him retrieve the Dark Curse. After retrieving it, Rumple leaves the three for the Chernabog. By working together Ursula and Cruella manage to get away and Ursula uses her tentacles to grab Maleficent, who had been chosen by the creature. Unforgiven Back in the Enchanted Forest, Ursula, Maleficent, and Cruella intrude Snow White and Prince Charmings castle. They ask for the heroes help in avoiding Regina's dark curse by using a tree called the "Tree of Wisdom", which only a valiant person can use. The heroes agree and they set off to find the tree. Along the way, Maleficent uses her dragon form to clear them a way across a bridge. After stopping for rest for the night, Snow and Charming take off to find their tree on their own. But the Queens find them, after the tree refuses to tell them anything. At this point Maleficent reveals the reason is because Snow is with child and that the child may not be valiant. As they prepare to leave, Ursula asks Maleficent if she can choke them because her tentacles are getting bored. In Storybrooke, Cruella and Ursula sit at Granny's, waiting for drinks, but eventually decide to leave. On their way out, they pass Hook and Emma and Ursula sourly greets Hook as she passes. The two then head over to the Pawn shop where Ursula uses her tentacles to snatch a box from the back. David grows suspicious of the two and pulls them over but releases upon finding the box, which seems to have a connection to what he and Snow did. Mary Margaret and David realize the witches are planning to resurrect Maleficent. So they travel down to the caves, where Ursula uses her tentacles to knock them out. While unconscious, Cruella slits their hands and uses the blood to resurrect Maleficent. Maleficent returns and Ursula remarks that she missed her, as the trio of evil take off. Appearances Season 3 (2/22) *Ariel *The Jolly Roger (cameo) Season 4 (3/23) *Heroes and Villains *Darkness on the Edge of Town *Unforgiven Notes *Ursula is based on the Sea Witch from the Hans Christian Anderson tale "The Little Mermaid", and Ursula from the Disney adaption of the same name. *Queen Regina once impersonated Ursula. This version was much closer to the film version than the real Ursula. *Ursula is regarded as a goddess of the sea by many people, who see her a heroic person, however, in reality Ursula is a wicked villainess. *Ursula's statue in "3.07" was somewhat different than her real self. The statue had nothing but tentacles, while her real self has legs with two tentacles attached. The statue also had a more monstrous appearance, while her real self is simply a woman with tentacles. *Ursula's appearance in our world is somewhat closer to her Disney counterpart. In the Enchanted Forest, she was a green dress and green clothing. In our world, she wears purple clothing and the Disney Ursula has purple skin. Gallery Ursula3x07.png Ursula4x11.png Ursula411.png UrsulaNY4x11.png UrsulaTentacles4x12.png Ursulaforbiddenfortress4x12.PNG Ursulaa4x12.png UrsulaArrivesEF4x12.png Ursulasapartment4x12.PNG UrsulaSitting4x12.png UrsulaaSitting4x12.png Ursulaincave4x12.PNG Ursulahiding4x12.PNG UrsulaTalksGold4x12.png UrsulaConfused4x12.png UrsulaRain4x12.png UrsulaPawnShop4x13.png UrsulaAtPawnShop413.png UrsulaPawn413.png UrsulaBored4x13.png UrsulaBoredEF4x13.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists